Five Times Tami Taylor Couldn't Sleep
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Focuses on Eric and Tami's pre series premarital relationship. Five different nights when Tami couldn't sleep easily. Just some light fluff and relatively drama free.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Times Tami Taylor Couldn't Sleep. **

**Summary: Just a little bit of pre series Eric/Tami fluff. Each chapter is a different time in their premarital relationship that Tami couldn't sleep, mainly focusing on their college years. I could continue if you guys like this and have other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**ONE: **

Twenty year old Tami Hayes was beyond exhausted. Her roommates father passed away suddenly and she had driven the girl home in the middle of the night because she was too distraught. She barely kept her eyes open in class. She was counting the minutes until her quarterback boyfriend would be out of practice and cooking her dinner. He gave her the key to his apartment and Tami let herself in. She dropped her backpack in the chair at the kitchen table and sighed. Eric's roommate Jared smiled, "hey Tami"

She smiled back and went straight for the couch, grabbed her favorite blanket, and curled up. Tami was running on less than three hours of sleep but the adrenaline from the night before was keeping her wired. Jared sighed, "oh, Eric told me to tell you that they might run late tonight"

She whimpered and leaned her head back on the couch, "okay..."

He looked at her, Eric's normally perky and wide eyed girlfriend wore a fearful, tired expression and seemed to be dead on her feet. "Everything okay?"

Tami yawned, "save it Jared."

He sighed, but nodded and let her be.

Two hours later, Eric came into the apartment to find Tami curled up, with her eyes hovering between being wide awake and sound asleep.

He kissed her forehead, "hey sugar"

She sighed and yawned, as her eyes finally succumbed to the much needed sleep.

He smiled slightly and fixed the blanket around her. He looked to Jared, "how long she been here?"

"Bout two and a half hours. She looks like she's seen a ghost... And hasn't slept in who knows how long" the baseball player explained.

Eric nodded, gently feeling his tiny girlfriends forehead. He noticed her eyes flutter back open and knelt down, "hey there sleepyhead"

She sighed, "hey babe"

He rubbed her shoulder, "everything okay?"

Tami yawned again, "Pam's daddy died last night... I drove her back to Dillon"

Eric sighed, "is she off again with Garrity?"

Tami nodded when he referenced her roommates 2nd string defensive tackle boyfriend.

"How's she doin?"

"Sobbed all the way back to Dillon. Didn't think I had the drive in me... I knew momma woulda told me to get my happy ass back here" Tami sighed.

Eric sighed, moving his girlfriends feet so he could sit by her. He began to rub steady circles on her left foot, "and you look like you haven't slept in a few days"

She shook her head, "can't... I've got a big test tomorrow"

Eric sighed, "a two hour nap won't kill ya."

She shrugged, "already tried that."

He switched feet, earning a stifled giggle from his girlfriend when he hit a ticklish spot. He smiled mischievously and continued to massage her foot. She giggled, "Eric.. Stop.."

He smiled, "relax babe"

She sighed, "Eric Taylor!"

He put her foot down and smiled, holding both feet steady in his lap.

"What can I make you for dinner tonight?"

She sighed, "can you make me some of that chicken Alfredo stuff that's always so good?"

He smiled, "that we can do babe. You just promise me you'll close those eyes at some point tonight"

She shrugged but nodded. She barely stayed awake at dinner, where he pretty much fed her the pasta. She grabbed her psychology notebook after four tries from her backpack and began to read the notes out loud to Eric. Another hour later, her words became jumbled and she was losing her place more often than not. He knew her eyelids were heavy with sleep and she just needed a gentle push.

He picked up her purple notebook and sat it aside on the coffee table. He got no protest from his sleepy girlfriend as he carried her into his bedroom and laid her down in bed. He sat his alarm for his early practice and then a slightly later one for her 9AM class. He smiled as her eyes finally fluttered closed and her breathing evened out and got deeper. He climbed into bed next to her and she snuggled close and her arm fell over his midsection. He just smiled and kissed his finally sleeping girlfriend.

**Well, what do you think y'all? I have four more ideas already done, but could definitely change/add more if you guys like this, or have suggestions. This is my first posted FNL fic, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Times Tami Taylor Couldn't Sleep. **

**Summary: Just a little bit of pre series Eric/Tami fluff. Each chapter is a different time in their premarital relationship that Tami couldn't sleep, mainly focusing on their college years. I could continue if you guys like this and have other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**TWO: **

It was two years later, the night before Tami was set to graduate. Eric just a semester behind her. She was frantically going through her closet in their shared apartment looking for the perfect dress, even though a dark blue number hung on the closet door. Eric sighed, he knew her mind was racing when he stepped in her bedroom and heard the hangers shuffle in the closet. He picked up the pretty blue dress and smiled, "sugar. You've got one. Right here"

She turned around, "the party Eric. Everyone in Dillon will be there..."

He put the dress down and put his hands on her shoulders, "sugar, you'll have your gown on at the ceremony"

She sighed, "the party's on Saturday babe"

He squeezed her shoulders and looked at her large closet. His eyes caught a sliver of red that was new to him. He pulled out the mid length dress and her eyes lit up, "there it is! I thought it was at home"

He smiled and she took the dress and hung it next to the blue one. He searched her tired eyes, finals had done a number on her and she barely slept. Her eyes weren't just tired, they were glowing with anticipation of the coming day, and her job offer at the elementary school near by. She gave him a sleepy smile, "shoes..."

He stopped her, "you have six more hours until you need to worry about gettin ready. It's time to sleep"

She shook her head, slightly disoriented from two all nighters in a row, "no I don't..."

He sighed, "sugar, it's one in the morning. You haven't slept since Monday night. It's now Friday morning"

She yawned, "see. Friday morning. I need to do my hair"

He held her shoulders, "look at me Tami"

She made eye contact with him, that he didn't break. "You need to stop, sit down, and just relax"

She began to protest but he stopped her, "come to my room. I'm gonna get you some of that tea you love, and you're gonna rest those eyes"

She reluctantly cooperated as he brought her some chamomile tea, she'd been wired on coffee for the past three days and she needed to relax. She slowly sipped the warm tea and he sat by her, coaxing her to lean on him. He rubbed her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, "I'm proud of you"

She sighed happily, the calming effects of the tea getting to her. She let a yawn escape and her head droop onto his shoulder. He let her finish the warm tea and by then she was barely awake. He helped her get situated in bed and she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her as she let her eyes flutter closed and her body succumbed to sleep, for the first time in days. 

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I didn't think I'd get that kind of feedback. If you have any ideas, please share! I hope you enjoy this second, short installment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Times Tami Taylor Couldn't Sleep. **

**Summary: Just a little bit of pre series Eric/Tami fluff. Each chapter is a different time in their premarital relationship that Tami couldn't sleep, mainly focusing on their college years. I could continue if you guys like this and have other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Three: **

A few months later it was the anniversary of her fathers death. In the past Tami always went home to Dillon on the day no matter what was going on. Eric knew something was wrong with that day from Tami's past roommates and people around Dillon, but she'd never said much of anything to him except that she'd be leaving in the morning for a few days. Tami lay wide awake in bed with Eric the night before she was planning on leaving. It had been ten years, she was thirteen when it happened and she was now 23. She had managed to keep it from her boyfriend that was sleeping next to her, but she wasn't sure how long she could manage to keep it that way. She was thinking about what happened that day and a few stray tears escaped. Eric being the light sleeper and the protective boyfriend woke up to the sound of her sniffling and he offered his hand for her to hold. She took it and squeezed his tight. He opened his eyes, "babe?"

She sniffled again but took a shaky breath, "I'm fine sugar"

He squeezed her hand, rolling onto his side, "I'd know those sniffles anywhere. That's your cry"

she took in another sharp breath and he propped himself up to look at her. He brushed a beady tear away with his thumb and cupped her cheek with his hand, "tell me somethin, does this have to do with you goin home tomorrow?"

She gulped, unsure of how to answer him. She just blinked and a few fresh tears fell. He just continued to wipe her tears away and sighed, "I wanna know what's keepin you awake babe"

Tami whimpered and looked into his caring, concerned eyes.

Eric brushed a stray golden curl from her face and continued searching her eyes, "what is it sweetheart?"

Tami shuddered, "it does have to do with me going home..."

He continued to gently stroke her hair, "and whys that?"

She yawned, "ten years ago... My dad died"

Eric sighed, but nodded, "I'm sorry darlin"

She sniffled, "it was a drunk driving thing... My father was known as the town drunk, so it was just a matter of time..."

Eric sighed, and brushed the hair from her face, "I'm sorry. Let me drive you home tomorrow.."

She tried to smile, the drives back to Dillon were emotionally taxing this time of year. "Please"

He smiled, "right now I just want you to sleep" he gently pulled her into him and she rested her head on his chest, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders from telling him.

She started to relax and slowly drift off to sleep in his strong arms. 

**Thanks for the reviews! I have actually been thinking about doing this with someone else in the show, like Eric, or Julie. I think it would be interesting to adventure into. If you have ideas for something like that please feel free to share. Sorry this update took longer than I wanted, I just haven't had a chance to sit down in front of my computer recently. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Times Tami Taylor Couldn't Sleep. **

**Summary: Just a little bit of pre series Eric/Tami fluff. Each chapter is a different time in their premarital relationship that Tami couldn't sleep, mainly focusing on their college years. I could continue if you guys like this and have other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Four: **

Tami had been shopping with friends when a small tornado blew through the shopping center, but missed the store they were in. She rushed home, thankful that their apartment complex wasn't hit.

The rest of the afternoon she was jumpy and restless no matter what Eric tried. He'd wished he'd been with her to shield her from the storm but he had a coaches meeting at the junior high. Later that night she'd sipped a glass of wine and was sitting on their bed, looking at the small but beautiful diamond he'd put on her finger a few months back. He smiled at her when he walked into their room after locking up. He got ready for bed and she just watched, fiddling with the hem of her blanket. He sat next to her and smiled, gently taking her hands. They trembled a little but he squeezed them, "Tami, hey"

She looked up at him and her lip quivered. "C'mere" he murmured, pulling her close.

She allowed herself to fall into his embrace and he kissed the top of her head. He held her tense body and began rubbing gentle circles on her back. He slowly positioned her so they were leaning against the headboard and she let out a tiny whimper. "That was the scariest thing babe"

He nodded, "yeah... We could hear it from the school... I was worried about you"

She sighed, "the power went out first so we didn't really know what was going on"

He rubbed her shoulder, encouraging her to continue and talk about it, in hopes of helping her relax.

"We were in the laundry room of the field house for about half an hour... Didn't wanna take any chances" he explained.

She nodded, "I was in the bathroom.. By myself. The whole store was shaking..."

He kissed her head, "you are so brave, you know that. And you're home now, safe with me"

She sighed happily and nestled into him. "I think it let up right before the store I was in..."

He pulled her close and put one hand on the back of her head. "It's okay now, just try to relax"

She sighed, "I don't think I'm anywhere close to relaxin or sleepin tonight"

He kissed her head, "how does a massage sound babe?"

She smiled and nodded in his chest, allowing him to sit her up and start working on her tense shoulders.

He continued to knead her shoulders until she began to relax. She sighed, "that feels so good"

He smiled, but kept kneading her shoulders, "just take some big breaths"

Tami sighed but started to relax more when he added a little more pressure to her shoulders. He leaned into her, "wanna lay down?"

She finally nodded and he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she finally allowed herself to close her eyes.

**Hey y'all! Thanks so much for the reviews. I think I will write a companion piece to this since all of the responses to the idea were positive. There's only one more chapter left of this one, but I've enjoyed writing this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Times Tami Taylor Couldn't Sleep. **

**Summary: Just a little bit of pre series Eric/Tami fluff. Each chapter is a different time in their premarital relationship that Tami couldn't sleep, mainly focusing on their college years. I could continue if you guys like this and have other ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Five: **

It was about three months before their wedding date and Tami's mother reluctantly accompanied her daughter to her final dress fitting, a dress that Mr. Taylor so generously paid for since her mom wouldn't. It was a simple ball gown with a sweetheart neckline that made her feel like Cinderella. "Tami baby you're beautiful" her mom cooed from the bench near the mirror as the seamstress tugged the dress to make sure it fit Tami.

Tami smiled when the woman found the right place, "that's it. I can breathe but it's not falling off me... Don't take in any more"

The seamstress smiled and clipped the inch section of fabric to the side.

They finished her fitting and Tami sighed when she noticed another young bride with both of her parents, grinning widely because she'd found her dress. She kept it together until she got back into Dillon, and pulled over for a few minutes because she couldn't think. Once she returned to their small apartment Eric was on the couch watching game tapes, "hey hon"

He smiled at her, "how's the dress?"

She sat by him, "it fits..."

He nodded and kissed her, "after this game do you wanna go eat?"

She leaned into him and nodded.

Later that night she lay wide awake thinking about their wedding and some final details. She'd picked out her bridesmaids, his groomsmen were mostly coaches, and Eric's niece would be the flower girl.

Her mind started to race when she realized she had no one to walk her down the aisle and a tear pricked her eye. Her grandparents had died, her father was dead, and she didn't have an uncle. She doubted that Eric's father would, since he wasn't too pleased with the wedding, but was showing up anyways. Eric wasn't quite asleep when she let out a small cry, "whoa, hey... What is it?"

She sniffled... "Babe... Who's gonna walk me down the aisle? We are getting married in a church you know"

He sighed, pulling her close to him, "we'll find someone. I want you to talk to my father first. If that doesn't work I don't want you worryin, okay?"

She nodded in his chest but he sensed his reply wasn't enough for her big question. He rubbed her back, "it's gonna be okay babe, I know you're scared right now"

She settled into him further but glanced up as he grabbed his phone. "What're you doin?"

"This is obviously keepin you awake, so I'm gonna help you figure it out" he smiled, kissing her forehead.

He quickly called his dad, explaining the situation, but carefully choosing his words based on Tami's reactions.

He kissed the top of her head when his father sighed, feeling bad for the young woman his son was getting married to. He agreed and asked to talk to Tami, so Eric handed her the phone. After a few reassurances and a couple tears on Tami's end, the older man sensed her exhaustion, "it's gonna be fine. You get some sleep now, ya hear?"

She just agreed and hung up. Eric smiled, "see, it's all worked out now. So you can relax"

She nodded and leaned into him. He rubbed her back, smiling when she easily relaxed.

"Thanks sugar..." She yawned, resting her head on his chest.

He smiled, his fingers toying with her hair as her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep. 

**Well, that's it y'all. This is like the first time I've finished a story in this amount of time. I'm glad y'all enjoyed this and I had fun writing it. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and all your feedback! There could very well be a companion piece in your near future. ~E. **


End file.
